Perhaps I am reading too much Gender Bender?
by Fallerullandeig
Summary: 3 years ago, Marius got a surprise as his gender was suddenly changed. He starts a new life in Japan only to join a strange club. Follow him as he gains new friends and maybe finding out the reason for his gender flip? Rated Teen for now.
1. The Wierd Club

Everytime I watch an anime, questions always come to my head; What if I was with them in that universe? Would I have an impact on them? So I decided to start writing, and I think I came up with a interesting plot. And The Haruhi Suzumiya series are known for their genderbending fanbase as it was the reason for my love for it, so I intergrated the idea of genderbending into my story.

There maybe some grammatical errors and such in there that I did not notice (after reading through it for the 16th time), if so give a heads up!

I don't own the series of Haruhi Suzumiya as it belongs to it's respective owner.

* * *

Hello there, my name is Marius, I'm 16 years old girl from Norway. Now Marius isn't a girls name is it? Well, I wasn't always a girl and as I said that you are probably thinking I took some sort of operation right? That I'm transexual? No, you are wrong, I would rather say it was against my will, and I have no idea how it happened. One day three years ago I was a boy and the next my gender flipped. My parents was still in shock when I told them for the 10th time that I was their son that morning. Doctors across Norway had never seen anything like it, and when they where no help, I went abroad for other doctors only to be met with the same result. A few of them begged me to stay so they could do more research, but I had no intention of becoming their testsubject. They did figure out that my DNA had been altered, however they had no idea if it did it itself or if someone else modified it, and even if it was modified I shouldn't have turned into a girl anyways. It was all very strange and unexplainable. After all these years I had given up trying to find a cure and mother suggested I should start over. So that's what I did. I started over in a totally different country, yet similar to Norway. That country was Japan. A country almost equal in size as Norway and both of them had lot's of mountains. But they had their differences, such as Population, Culture and Language. Luckily I had been to lot's of courses learning the Japanese language and gained great knowledge of it. It is almost like a second thing to me. Now here I am, sitting on a plane to Japan. I had already arranged which school I would be going to, from what I had heard it was a school on top of a mountain. I think it's called "North High".

— Late at night —

I looked up at the streetsign as I matched it with the map I had in my hand. *phew* Seems like I finally found out where my apartment is! I looked up at the tall building and then towards the doors, the entrance was a really safe one it seemed. I reached into my pocket and used the key I was given by my parents. It fit into the thingy in front of the slide doors. The doors opened and I entered. I saw on old man sitting in some kind of reception "Hello?" I said to him. He looked towards me with 'hm?', "I was wondering where room 709 is?" I said clearly in polite Japanese. He looked at me "Ah, yes! You must be the new girl! Just take the elevator to the third floor and walk straight until you find it!" I bowed my head and thanked him.

Ah, so this is where I am going to live for a while? I looked at the door with the number "303" on it, I took my key and put it into the lock, gave it a turn and the door unlocked. I went inside and saw some simple furniture. I put my baggage in the hallway and locked the door. I went straight for the bedroom. I found a couple of sheets and a madrass, I was sleeping in no time.

—End Prelude—

**Chapter 1: The Wierd Club**

I sat at the kitchen table eating some noodles that I bought from a shop last night. I studied the Female School Uniform, I was going to wear this? With a skirt? I sighed. I guess schools here have uniforms, unlike Norway you are free to wear whatever you want. I dressed into the uniform, it was quite comfortable. although it was a little airy under the skirt. I wish I could use the male uniform instead, but whatever, it's just clothes. I looked over at the clock, time to move out!

While the school was on a mountain and my apartment was in a building in the bottom of it, it wasn't such a big deal. My home town was almost the same, it was a coastal city and a couple of small mountains was nearby. I lived on the mountain while my school where at the bottom. The way towards school was much fun as I could just roll on my bike down, the way up however was very tiresome. As my health wasn't that good either since I was a little overweight, but after my gender change, it seems like all the fat had turned into two firm beautiful boobs hanging on my chest. I couldn't believe how good I looked at first, I wanted to date myself. My hair grew too, it grew a lot faster after I turned into a girl. Now I usually just make a ponytail out of it. If I were still a boy I would'ave cut it, but short hair on girls just looks wierd. My height was reduced a little bit from 185cm to 175cm or so. I changed my name to fit my new gender a little, Maria was my new name. It would be a little easier for Japanese people to say too. My real worry is my last name, it's really long and maybe a little bothersome for them to pronaunce. Or maybe I just worry too much?

— Later —

I reached the school gates after quite a steep hill. I was greeted by a man in a dress. I'm sure he's the principle at this school. He bowed told who he was, I did the same. It looked like I was right about him being the principle at this school. I was invited to his office, and in his office was a young man standing. The principle told me that he was my new teacher. He went by the name of Okabe, seems like a nice guy. After a long talk about heads-up and lot's random stuff, I was sent off with Okabe to meet my new class. The teacher gathered the attention of the class. The class turned their faces towards their teacher and soon noticed me beside him. He started writing my name at the blackboard in katakana. I saw the students whispering on how long my familiy name was, seems it was going to be a problem. They seemed at ease when my given name was written, I'm sure no one would call me by my family name as Japanese people usally does. "This is Maria, she is a transfer student from Norway and will be joining our class, please take care of her" I turned my gaze towards the class and gave a small bow "I hope we all get along". The class studied me, small chatter could be heard from some of them. Okabe looked around in the class and noticed a desk not yet taken. He pointed at the second from the back, second to the window "Why don't you take a seat beside Kyon there" I bowed slightly and went towards where he pointed at. As I walked I felt lot's of stares, mostly boys with perverted intentions, it grossed me out. This one boy named "Kyon" only looked straight ahead with a bored look on his face, he reminded me of myself. The girl behind him however was shining with excitement as she pricked "Kyon" on his shoulder. She wispered something in his ear, I noticed how he looked at me with a worried look as he sighed. I put the palm of my hand towards my chin and rested my elbow at the desk as I did the same *sigh*.

— After School —

I dragged the schoolbooks inside my bag. I just managed to put the bag over my shoulder as I was suddenly janked out of the classroom at lightning speed. "Oi, what's the big idea!" I looked at person who dragged me, it was the girl. The girl behind this "Kyon"-person! I did notice she discussed to the boy in front of him, maybe they where talking about me? It would make sense since the boy looked at me while she was speaking with him. I stopped trying to resist the grip of this girl, and believe me! She was a strong one! She dragged me a far distance away from the classroom, It must'ave been a totally different building as the architecture suddenly changed. Uhm, You could say I have an eye for detail. She dragged me inside a room and let go of me. I stood up and looked inside the room, a medium-large table with four chairs, a desk at the window with a computer on it, a whiteboard with different custumes on it, and a girl silently reading in the corner. What a wierd place... The girl who dragged me suddenly turned around and looked into my eyes with determination. But determend to what exactly? "I want you to join our club!" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Huh? She dragged me all the way here just to make me join her club? I stood there with a dumbfolded look "Uhh, Sure? What do your club do?" I said in a totally unentusiastic voice. Her smile suddenly appeared as she prepared to explain "This club exist to find supernatural beings and befriend them!" I was dumbfolded once again, the only supernatural here is your strength. This girl gives off so much pressure I fear for the consequences if I say "no". I gave of a sigh "Oh well, Ok, I guess" her mood flared up in excitement "Really? Aw, Thank you!" she suddenly gave me a hug. Aha, I have never been hugged by a girl before. "I always wanted a tsundere foreigner in my club!" huh? I was starting to question her sanity, as a boy came through the door. He looked at me with a slight shock at first but changed into a look of interest. "Oh, visitors?" the boy said with a hint of interest in his voice. "She is our newest member! Her name is Maria!" the boy looked at me with greater interest as he put on a smile "Oh? a fellow transferstudent I presume? I can't recall seing you before" the man said reaching out his hand in a greeting. I grabbed it with mine and shaked it. The girl suddenly got into the conversation again "She transferred into our class today and she came all the way from Norway!" the boy returned his sight towards me after looking at the girl while she was talking "Well if she was from Asia somewhere, she wouldn't have blonde hair and blue eyes now would she?" he said half-jokingly. I raised an eyebrow as I released my handshake with the boy. I later learned the boy's name was Koizumi, a typical Japanse name I guess? I also learned the girl's name was Haruhi, and the girl in the corner looked up a second before saying her name in a monotone voice "Yuki Nagato". They invited me to sit, as I accepted, two more figures came through the door. One I already knew, it was the "Kyon"-boy, the other was a girl. She was very cute, I guess if I was a boy still, I would'ave asked her out on the spot. Seems as my gender flipped, all my "urges" disappeared. I still read porn though. Kyon seemed to show the face of one who's worst fears have just been realised. The girl was just a little shocked. There was a something that surprised me in this first day at school, even though I was 10cm shorter than I was when I was a guy, I was still taler than most males here. Only Koizumi was a little taler than I was. My thoughts where interrupted when Mikuru suddenly said to the boys if they could leave. They nodded and went outside the door. I stood there wondering why they were leaving the room, I got my answer as I saw Mikuru undressing behind me. I got of a scream before running out leaving Mikuru and Haruhi in confusion. Kyon and Koizumi only stared as I tried gaining my breath outside the door. "Uhm, did something happen?" I reflected on what I just did. Shit, did I just reveal myself? Haruhi suddenly came rushing outside the door hugging me from behind "Aha! I knew it! You are a tsundere! And one with big boobs that is! What a bonus!" I frowned as I looked over my shoulder "Hhhaaaahhh? Who's a tsundere?" she smirked as she was prepared to say something smart "One who's denying being a tsundere is definitly one!" I calmed down and let out the biggest sigh ever done by mankind. She can't be sane. I felt two streams of tears fell down from my face now looking like "＝＿＝" as I thought "Why did I say yes?".

— Kyon POV —

With the arrival of this new girl, what could it all mean? Was she part of some faction too? Koizumi reassured me she was just a regular human like me. Something else told me otherwise, her behavior was unlike any other girl I had ever met. She was more... boyish in her nature, pluss she screamed and ran out when Mikuru started changing. I also noticed her sitting position in class, as clearly she was not accustumed to wearing skirts. I guess she didn't notice how many who sneaked a peak while she fell asleep in class. Maybe a crossdresser? No way, crossdressers aren't so beautiful! Wait, what did I just say about her? Either way, this would relief some stress off of me as Haruhi seemed to have taken a interest in her.

— Maria POV —

Haruhi finally released her grip around me and I got up brushing away the dust on my skirt. I sighed. I looked towards Koizumi and Kyon, Koizumi was simply smiling and Kyon was in deep thought as he stared at me. "What?" I said in a semi-threatning voice. He snapped back into reality "Aha! No, nothing!" I'm not stupid enough to not understand that you where thinking about me, buddy! Either way, bringing it up would just be a pain.

Afterwards we went inside the room again, the girl named Mikuru was now in a maid outift, I facepalmed. Koizumi pricked Kyon on his shoulder whispering something into his ear, Kyon didn't look so happy as he was blushing. Mikuru served some tea, it was pretty good actually. The day went by quickly with a Chess tournament. Me, Mikuru, Kyon and Koizumi participated. Haruhi uninterested as she told us "such Normal things are boring" while Yuki silently took the next book from the pile of books she had gathered. I ended up in the finals with Kyon, I had the advantage of playing Chess at every break in the first 7 years at school. We even had special permission from our teacher to be indoors. Hah, it was actually just an excuse to not go outside as well as me and a couple of friends disliked being outside. I ended the match quickly with a few decisive moves. "Check Mate" I said in english, just for the fun of it. Kyon was a little taken back, looks like the faith he had in winning just disappeared. I couldn't help but to grin in a evil way with a mild laughter. I wanted to tease him a little more, but I guess what I just did was more than enough, he was red all over. Suddenly Haruhi stood up "I'm going home" she walked out in a fast pace. "What a wierd girl" I thought out loud. A sigh came from Kyon but Koizumi seemed to have something different on his mind "I guess we all are just different, Maria" I looked at him with my elbow on the table and my palm on my cheek "Her behavior is different though, most humans tend to want to blend in by minimizing their differencess, while she obviously does the exact opposite, she must have some tremendous amount of stress on her shoulders" I told you, I have an eye for detail. Kyon simple muttered "stress?" while Koizumi wanted to turn this into a debate "How can she have stress if she does what she want?" I looked towards him again "My, for looking so smart you really are dumb aren't you?" I sighed "Humans are social animals are they not? If a group of humans a walking in one direction, one in the pack disagrees and starts walking by itself in another direction. It would soon feel bad for not following the others and because it said would not follow the others again these feelings only build up to be called "stress". Even if she does what she want, happiness will quickly be nothing compared to those feelings" Koizumi only smiled "She has us, remember?" I smiled back in the same fashion "For now, yes, but I can tell she is just a burden to you all, and that you are all afraid of leaving her considering what she might do if her sanity vanishes" Kyon was in a state of true shock while Koizumi turned a little serious. I was only joking about the last part though, but It seems like I hit the nail on the head. Mikuru seemed to follow the discussion with interest and consern. Koizumi relaxed a little bit "So your conclusion?" I was playing around by dragging my nail on the table "If you leave her, she'll probably go insane" Kyon turned his sight towards somethi- Ehm, I mean some_one _else "Nagato, can that be true?" Oh, she is the smart one I presume? "The consequences Maria mentioned has a 90% chance of occuring" She even calculated it with procentage? This girl was something else! "So the other 10%?" I asked towards the girl, no answer. I guess she didn't knew, or she just wouldn't say it. Like I care anyways. I looked towards the clock over the door "Ah, the clock, it's late! I hope we have some fun another time" I waved goodbye towards them and got a smile back, I left the door and went home. They probably had something to discuss for themselves too.

— Kyon POV —

This girl was exceptional! She figured all that out just by studying us and Haruhi! Even Koizumi seemed to have turned serious, and most of all Nagato confirmed her claim! She couldn't be a regular girl! She must know about Haruhi! I looked at Koizumi "Is she still normal?" Koizumi looked at me "You don't need supernatural powers to figure that out, she must have studied human behavior. I never did as I thought I never need it" I looked towards Nagato "Did you notice anything abnormal about her? Anything! I know she can't be normal!" Nagato had a hint of a posotive answer in her eyes "As of 3 years ago, her gender changed from the male sex to the female. Most humans where unaffected by the disruption in spacetime 3 years ago, Maria however had her chromosones switched out and her body altered." I thought about this for a while before Koizumi broke the silence "Hmm, what you are implying is that she is some sort of collateral damage? That she seeks some sort of revenge on Haruhi?" Nagato speaked up again "No, she had no such emotions as she has accepted the change, she has no idea that Haruhi is the cause of her genderchange. But she still in her unconsience state wish to return to the male side" Kyon's gears started spinning "So coming here was pure luck?" Nagato again spoke up to answer his question "Yes, her coming here to this region of Japan was by chance" Kyon was reminded of something "Still, how did you know she wanted to be a guy?" Nagato looked at him once again "She is sleeptalking" I was confused as I looked at her, he saw Koizumi put on a smile, a real smile this time. Nagato continued "She has the apartment next to me" Haaaaaaaah?

— Maria POV —

Hah, I need to buy some bread. Just after one day, I'm starting to get tired of noodles. I sighed as I stared into the bowl, the reflection of my face. I still wish I could turn back into a guy, I looked at the tall pile of genderbender manga. I love this country alot though, there is manga almost everywhere! Back in Norway, manga was a rarity as no stores, not even online bookstores sold them. I was forced to read them online, but it is nothing like flipping a piece of paper. Oh well, it's caterday tomorrow! Might aswell pull of a all-nighter! I failed though as I fell asleep half-way through.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

**I hope you like it! I love critisism and I would also like some feedback on if you like it, or ideas to improve it!**


	2. A Date? Why not?

**Yo! I have no idea how to continue this, but I managed to produce a measly few words in this chapter. I won't even bother checking for grammatical errors and mispellings and such (because I'm lazy). **

* * *

— Kyon POV —

It's been about a week since the new transfer student from Norway, came. Already many have warmed up to her, both the brigade and the class. The teachers, on the other hand, seemed rather annoyed by her. She constantly falls asleep during class and is always tired when coming to school, I don't know what she does to become so tired but, oh well, I'll guess I can ask her one time. The teachers taking the golden chance to "catch the thief in process" and of course asks her about whatever subject we have at that point of time and she always, I mean, Always; manages to answer it when she wakes up. It constantly irritates the teachers, but always amuses the rest of the class, including myself. She has become like the class' clown in a way.

In the brigade on the other hand, she seems to never be left alone. Haruhi seemed to have ditched Mikuru as her plush toy (much to her relief) and chosen Maria instead. Constantly calling her tsundere and hugging her, she constantly denied it which makes Haruhi come with the "Those who deny being a tsundere is definitely a tsundere talk". Afterwards she only sighs and ignore Haruhi, much to my surprise on how someone manages to ignore someone who's practically made out of sugar. Without Haruhi, we also talked to her about her "special circumstances" so to say. She was rather shocked that Nagato knew, and she was even more shocked when Koizumi, Mikuru and Nagato told what they were. She of course raised an eyebrow with arms crossed and looked at me "What about you?" she asked. I told her and her response was "Wow, how boring". That really hurt my feelings for some reason *sigh* Our club now consist of a Godess, an Esper, a Timetraveller, an Alien, a Genderbendt boy and a normal boy.

Over the week, I myself, has gotten to know her pretty well. She acts very much like myself (except I'm not anywhere near as tired as she usually is) and so we often find ourselves talking to one another when the time allows it. I learned quite a lot about what had happened and how it had affected her life, I was fairly surprised that she just.. shook it off like it was nothing and started all over again. I'm sure I would've been fairly depressed if I find myself as a girl one day, *brrr* sends shiver down my spine just thinking about it. Note: Never let Haruhi know about Gender Bending! I Told her about all the time traveling things and all the things that have happened when being around Haruhi in such. She seemed fairly interested and asked many questions and such. I guess we can say, that we have become fairly good friends of the course of a week.

* * *

So this is where she lives, huh? I looked at the door with the "709" on it. I had some business with Nagato, running a few errands so I decided I could visit our new club member too. I ringed the doorbell, and as I did I heard something (or someone) heavy fell on the floor. Soon after I could hear a voice say in a unknown language "Kommer nå!(Coming!)" the door unlocked and there she stood, in a boxer and a bra with her hair all over the place. "Waahhhh, Don't walk out in underwear! Get some clothes on dammit!" Maria's sleepy-face looked down with 'huh' and discovered she was standing in underwear. Normally I thought she would blush and run inside while shouting "Stupid Kyon!" or something, but she simply turned around inviting me in. I thought it was strange as it was 3:00 PM and she looked dead tired. "I'm going to take a shower, so do whatever you want" she was even going to shower while I was there? She wasn't shy, that's for sure... I heard the water started falling. With that I looked around her apartment. It was the exact same as Nagato's only she had a lot more furniture. She was quite the tech-nerd too, she had more electronics than I could ever dream of, an Xbox, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo 64, Playstation Vita, Nintendo DS, a mean-looking PC, an iPhone and a iPad. Not to talk about her DVD shelf, it was gigantic! It covered the entire wall where TV was, and was filled with games! The TV itself wasn't exactly small either, it must be at least 52". She was however quite messy as clothes, underwear and manga laying all over the floor in her bedroom. I also noticed a lot of the mangas was erotical. 10 minutes later, the water stopped and the slide door from the bathroom opened to reveal a completely naked Maria humming a tune "WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHES?" I yelled, felt like my head was going to explode as I tried controlling my hormones. She simply frowned while looking at me "I can't walk around naked in my own apartment? " she walked towards me with a grin on her face, I retreated against the wall. She suddenly turned in another direction and pointed at the bedroom "And my clothes are in there anyways" I kept looking away "You could've just have bought them with you" It seemed like she ignored the last statement though.

— Maria POV —

I almost wanted to burst out in laughter as I picked some clothes from my drawer. This was almost too funny, I hope he visits more often. That reminded me "So what are you doing here anyways? You always go hunting down girls in their apartments?" I teased him a little bit. I heard him struggling to keep his composure as he sighed "I was doing some errands for Nagato, I've also been with the club doing our _"patrolling" _" I proceeded to put on some "Björn Borg"-Boxers and a bra before putting on sweatpants and a lime-green T-shirt before he continued "Then I thought I could just visit you, I didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper, explains somewhat why you are so tired at school". I chuckled to myself, If I wasn't woken up by my alarm clock everyday, I would sleep to about 7:00PM. I remember doing so when my alarm-clock failed and my parents were out of town, my teacher wondered why I didn't come to school and why no-one answered the telephone that day. My teacher almost fainted when the information about the time I woke up was processed in her brain. I got a quite the penalty if I may say so. "3:00PM is normal for me" I said looking out the slide-door from my bedroom. I saw his expression as obviously wondered how I could sleep so long. I jumped out of the bedroom doing a triple forwards spin into my cozy gaming chair beside living-room table. Kyon invited himself to sit in the sofa by the window. Suddenly my stomach started growling, I got up and pointed at Kyon "Wanna go out?". His first reaction was blushing "Eh? But I–" I rolled my eyes "Not that kind of going out! To eat, man! I'm hungry!" he seemed to calm down and nodded as he sighed "I guess". I got up from my chair and walked for the door, Kyon following.

* * *

**Yup, that's it. I have no ideas for how the "date" part should be, but I guess I will figure out SOMETHING when I find the motivation. **


End file.
